


Yet Another Fic Calling Leon A Puppy

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada being nice for once, Aftercare, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Leon needs a hug and a nap, Let them snuggle, Luis deserves happiness, M/M, Minor Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: Luis would like nothing more than to just let Leon sleep, but when is there any time to nap when there are monsters about?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Luis Sera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Yet Another Fic Calling Leon A Puppy

Luis's face burned bright to Leon as the man came down from the moment of passion. His arms feebly reached out, curling his entire body around the Spaniard. Luis chuckled, stroking the messy blond tresses. 

"That was amazing, corazon." 

Leon beamed sleepily, snuggling closer as Luis tugged the heavy red duvet over them. 

"You need to rest. You've been going nonstop, save for that little while when you passed out, for two days. You get some sleep. I'll wake you in an hour, Hm? Sound good?" 

Leon hesitated for a second, but the warm security of someone's arms around him was too intoxicating to ignore. He nodded, pressing his face into Luis's shoulder.

"That's it, corazon. It can wait. No one will go anywhere if you take a second to rest. I'll watch over you." 

Bright gray eyes peeked up, a tentative smile in them as Luis started rubbing circles into his shoulders. His breathing evened out and Luis quickly pulled up the schematics to the castle on Leon's communicator, charting out the quickest route.

The grandfather clock ticked cheerfully in the corner, hands lazily dragging between the numbers. He knew they had less than an hour but the symptoms were getting worse. Leon wouldn't make it to the machine if he kept running himself ragged. 

Luis glanced down at the pretty face. Like this, he could almost see the rookie who'd been overwhelmed on his first day as he'd said. He ran his fingers through the liquid bronze and gold again, relishing the satin feeling and the unconscious little squeeze Leon gave around his middle. If only the circumstances were different. Instead of quick and desperate, he wanted to drag things out slowly; breaking down the walls until Leon forgot his own name. He supposed reducing the American to incoherency was enough for now, but he wanted more than just the sweet little noises. He wanted to see the constant composure fall apart in his arms. The tiniest glimpse of the soft creature under all that training was nowhere near enough. 

Ganados thumped past the locked door and Luis wrapped his arms tighter around his prize. Leon had chosen him; not Saddler, not Mendez, not the two rogue agents, him! And he wanted to keep the man as long as he possibly could. 

"My god, that is adorable!" 

Luis grabbed his gun from the side table as the woman in red dropped in from her perch on the large windowsill. 

"You got the puppy to love you." 

"What do you want?" 

Ada ignored the gun and peered over Luis at the relaxed form. "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen." She raised her hands. "I'm not here to hurt either of you. I simply tracked him down to see if I could use him to solve a particularly nasty puzzle, but I see now that he's a little preoccupied." 

Leon made a tiny noise of distress as Luis tensed, snuggling in even closer. Ada brought a hand to her lips. 

"Poor puppy. I know what a light sleeper he is. What did you do?" 

The hand curled around Leon's shoulder held up two fingers. 

"Twice?" The excited whisper was not what Luis was expecting at all. "On your first try? Lucky. Usually he'll shove you away if he's on a mission. Or run away if he even senses something within fifty feet of whatever dark corner you happen to pin him against." 

"Must be all the familiar faces." Luis took a quick glance at his partner. "Does he always cling to you for dear life or is that just when his life is on the line?" 

Ada sat on Leon's side of the bed, tucking the duvet in where it had shifted with a fond look on her face. "Always. He might have a body count to rival my current boss, but inside he's still a sweet, loyal puppy who just needs a good snuggle sometimes." She gave a light scratch between his shoulder blades, arching his back gently towards her. "When he has the time, trust me: you'll want to keep him on a leash like one." 

Her face darkened as she heard a crash from the courtyard below. "I know you wanted to give him more time, but trust me when I say you might want to wake him up now and get moving. I'm not the only ghost of his haunting this castle. The other one wants him, too. And he's out for blood." Ada stayed where she was, hand resting lightly on Leon's thigh. "Come on, puppy, wake up." 

Luis put his weapon back on the table and turned his full attention back to the tangle of gold wrapped around him. He stroked across the loose shoulders, feeling a slight ache at being the one to end the magic. 

"Mi corazon? You need to wake up now. I know I said an hour but we're not safe. Despiertas, Leon. Come back to me." 

Those massive gray-blue eyes blinked up at him for a second before disappearing into the red pillow. 

"Don't wanna." 

"I know, corazon, but something's coming." 

Ada tapped his leg. "He's right, puppy." 

Leon froze, eyes wide and a little apprehensive as he looked up at Luis. The Spaniard kept his arms around the foreign agent, still brushing soothing touches into his skin. 

"It's all right, Leon. She was the one who warned us. Something is trying to destroy everything outside."

Ada grinned brightly at the bewildered expression as color rose into the pale skin. "Might wanna get a shirt on, rookie." 

"It's been six years!" 

"Would you prefer 'puppy?'"

Leon shoved his face into Luis's side, letting out an exasperated groan. 

"Leon?" 

The agent glared at her as he sat up. "What?"

"There's another ghost from your past here and he wants his pound of flesh. Be careful, puppy." She was gone without a trace and Leon slumped down into Luis's arms. The other man chuckled at his unfortunate compatriot. 

"Not exactly how I'd planned to wake you, corazon." 

Leon snuggled into the warm chest and curled back around Luis. "What was your original idea?" 

Luis grinned, easing a hand under Leon's thigh, guiding his body to lie more comfortably on top of him. 

"Something more like this." He trailed his fingers up Leon's spine. "Only if you're up for it, of course." 

Leon melted into the loose embrace. "Do we have time before something breaks in?" 

Luis pulled up the map again. "There seem to be three mazes and two locked doors between the lower courtyard and us. I don't believe the whatever-it-is can scale walls like your woman in red." He raked his fingers through Leon's hair. "Maybe if we're quick?"

Leon cocked his head to the side for more contact and Luis could almost see floppy puppy ears perking up in interest. Luis grinned. 

"Ada was right. You are a puppy." 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to give Luis something nice after playing RE4 for the first time. A decent snuggle was all I could manage. I apologize for bad Spanish and my own brain.


End file.
